1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guiding mechanism for sliding action arrangements, in particular leaves or doors, having a running-rail profile which is mounted on rollers or sliding elements and is possibly provided with a superstructure.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the case of known guiding mechanisms of the above-mentioned type, as are customary nowadays, for example, in sliding-door construction, the actual door is additionally accompanied by the clamping-in part which is necessary for functioning. Thus, for example in the case of EP 0 279 155 B1, a sliding door comprises, as a carrier for a box profile, two roller blocks which are arranged at a distance apart from one another in a direction transverse to the passageway which is to be closed off, and outside this passageway. The roller blocks each bear a top pair of rollers and a bottom pair of rollers, which are designed as grooved rollers. The top grooved rollers engage in two parallel ribs in the top box-profile wall, while the bottom grooved rollers are guided in two parallel ribs in the bottom box-profile wall, in the vicinity of a longitudinal slot in the box profile. The box profile extends from the front door edge to the outer roller block. This results in the door being extended to a quite significant extent, with adverse effects on the use of materials, the transporting costs, operational costs, space required for installation and the appearance. The lever formation in these constructions is likewise disadvantageous, as a result of which the door statics, the running-rail profile and the running rollers have to meet stringent requirements.
If there is a shortage of space, solutions which provide telescopically displaceable doors with movable roller carriers are already known, for example from DE 41 37 442 A1. This known sliding door has two panels. The first panel, comprising two panel parts, is supported such that it can be displaced via bearing blocks fastened on the ground. The second panel is provided between the two panel parts. The second panel is guided such that it can be displaced via two roller blocks which are borne by plates which are fastened on guide rails of the panel parts of the first panel and connect these rails to one another. A drive is provided in order to open and close the sliding door, and the drive causes the first panel to move in a controlled manner in relation to the second panel. In the case of such doors, the door and the running rollers are subjected basically to the same loading as in the case of the first-mentioned guiding mechanism.